Walk The Line
by am4muzik
Summary: "Kali, I love you too. I want to...I want to make this work. I don't care if I have to quit. I'll find another job. But I need you." It's a dangerous line Kali and James are teetering on. But after crossing it one day, there is no turning back. One Shot containing *James Smut*


**A/N: I'm back with another one shot guys! For my amazing friend...Mrs. Maslow ;)**

* * *

"Miss Neumann, I need you to stay after class today."

"Me?" I questioned, pointing to myself.

Professor Maslow took off his black glasses, folding them in his perfect hands before placing them on the desk. He smirked at me, eyes boring into my own. "I do believe you are the only Miss Neumann, Kali."

"Oh...right," I blushed, averting my eyes from his gaze and back down at the notes I had taken earlier, subconsciously beginning to write _Jali Forever_ all over them.

I wracked my brain, trying to figure out what legitimate reason he had for making me stay after class.

"6:00. Class dismissed," Professor Maslow announced.

Everyone gathered up their things and shuffled out of class, no doubt excited for the upcoming Friday night parties they would be at tonight. My friend, Sarah, and her boyfriend, Kendall stopped at the door, waiting for me.

I gave them a smile as I silently slid my books into my backpack, trying to stall and come up with a lie to tell them. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and shouldered my bag, pushing in my seat before making my way up to the professor's desk.

I cleared my throat and plastered a smile on my face. "You wanted to see me?"

Too chipper, Kali. Tone it down a bit. God.

"Yes, Kali, I wanted to discuss the grade you received on the last exam the class took."

"Really?" I snorted. "That's what you came up with?"

"You aced it," he said a bit too loudly, making a face at me.

"Oh."

"My thoughts exactly. I've never had a student receive a hundred percent on this exam. It's...extremely difficult."

"That's...good," I nodded, unsure of how he wanted me to respond.

Professor Maslow lifted his eyes for a minute, glancing up at Sarah and Kendall. "Do you have plans tonight?" he whispered.

I grinned, finally understanding what he was playing at. "None yet," I smirked.

"Good." His gruff voice returned and he gave me a curt nod. "Go tell them you're staying."

"How?"

"Figure it out," he shrugged.

"Oh thanks," I rolled my eyes.

"Is that a hint of attitude I'm detecting, Miss Neumann?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"More than a hint," I shot back, winking at him before returning to my friends. "So um...he needs me to stay later."

"For what?" Sarah asked, immediately concerned.

"To discuss some tutoring program," I shrugged.

Heh. Not bad.

"Oh," Kendall nodded. "Ok cool. So are we gonna hang out tonight or...?"

"Um...not tonight," I smiled apologetically, biting my lip. "Honestly, I'm not feeling to well. Tomorrow, though?"

"Sure. See you then."

I waved as they stepped out of the room, then made my way back down the steps to Professor Maslow's desk.

"So..._Professor_," I smirked, "what are we doing tonight?"

"Oh Miss Neumann," he sighed, clucking his tongue, "I believe you just broke character."

"And?" I grinned. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Naughty, naughty girl," he scolded. "You wanna know what I'm going to do?"

"Tell me," I demanded, my voice a low whisper.

Professor Maslow leaned forward, elbows on his desk and hands clasped with his chin resting on them. "You see this desk, right here?"

"Mmhm."

"I'm going to bend you over it and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for the next week."

His voice was so even and indifferent you would have thought we were discussing the weather.

"But if _I_ got the A," I grinned, "shouldn't _I_ get to pick?"

James kinked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Kali, Kali, Kali," he chuckled. "Have you learned nothing in these past few months?" He pushed his chair back and walked around to the side of the desk where I was, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me towards him, my lips an inch away from his. "I'm the dominant one, honey," he whispered before licking his lips and sliding his hands up the side of my body.

"What you're doing would be considered illegal in some countries, you know," I informed him, trailing my hands up and down his biceps.

"Are you not nineteen?"

"So? You're still my professor. And you're 23."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Never," I breathed out.

"That's what I-"

"Professor Maslow?"

"Shit shit shit someone's here," James grimaced. "Um...hand me that paper. Thanks. Stay there." He quickly moved around to the other side of the desk and took a seat, perched his glasses on his nose, and put on the most stern face he could, all while I stood in front of him, trying to hide my smile.

A student from my class came down the steps and stood beside me, sending me a half smile. I offered her a wave and took a seat in the first row, ready to have my fun.

"So I have questions about some comments you made on my paper," she started, pointing out various red ink marks on the page she was holding.

"Sure, go ahead," James nodded.

Oh wait. Back to Professor Maslow now. Ex_cuse_ me.

I fidgeted in my seat and stared at my professor as he attempted to focus on his student. Well, his _other_ student.

James periodically glanced up at me, as if to make sure I hadn't run away in the minute he wasn't watching me.

I grew impatient waiting for him and began toying with the top button of my shirt, letting it open up just enough to reveal a hint of lace.

I watched, amused, as James began shaking his leg in an attempt to not drool at the show I was putting on for him.

_For your eyes only_, I mouthed, dragging my finger over my bottom lip.

I grinned as he locked his jaw and chewed on his lip, trying his best to ignore me.

Oh god, this is too much fun.

I slid further down in my seat and rubbed my thigh before moving in and brushing my hand over my core ever so slightly, yet enough to send a visible chill down my spine.

Tapping my fingers on the desk, I leaned back in my seat and played with the necklace hanging just above my open shirt.

The necklace James had bought for me three months ago.

"And then this one-"

"You know what?" James cut her off. "Why don't we set up a time on Monday to discuss this...I'm sure you have something planned tonight, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll email you about a time?"

"Great," James smiled. "See you in class."

"Thanks, Professor." She smiled and waved, finally leaving the classroom.

"Hey. You. Kali Kat." James turned towards me in his seat, arms crossed, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Who, me?" I teased.

"That's not ok. What you pulled. That is _so_ not ok."

"But...I enjoyed it," I responded oh so innocently.

"I'm sure you did," James nodded, opening his top left desk drawer. He tossed me a set of keys and gestured to the door. "Just in case."

"You don't like the dangerous possibility of someone walking in?" I grinned as I moved up the stairs to lock the door.

"I prefer to spend my nights in my house, not a jail cell, thanks," he laughed.

"God, I'm over eighteen," I huffed.

"The name is James, not God, but I appreciate your infatuation with me."

"Oh get over yourself," I giggled, handing him the keys after returning to the main section of the room.

"The question is, can _you_?" he teased.

"Mm...maybe...maybe not," I whispered, trailing my arms up and down his biceps. "Jamie?"

"Kali Kat?"

"I'm bored," I whined. "Fix that for me?"

"Of course, baby," James grinned, pulling me down onto his lap. He gave me a passionate kiss as his hands roamed my body, touching, feeling everywhere. A delicious friction was being built up between us, but it just wasn't enough.

"More," I panted. "I need more."

"That's so hot," James groaned, pushing me off his lap and yanking my shirt over my head. He licked his lips at the sight of my body and I shimmied a bit, letting my bra straps slide down my shoulders. "Oh Professor," I giggled, twirling a strand of hair around my finger. "Will I pass this class if you have a good time?"

"I _always_ have a good time when you're around," he breathed out. "So, yes. Now come here, you tease." James pulled me towards him by the belt loops on my jeans and, after unclasping my bra, pulled it the rest of the way off. "Much better," he smiled once my top half was completely exposed to him.

"And what about you?" I grinned, toying with the collar of his button down. "I think this needs to go," I whispered, undoing the buttons one by one, loving the sound of his breath hitching each time my cold fingers touched his hot skin.

"Why are you so cold?" he whined.

"It's fall," I retorted. "It's cold."

"I don't like that." James took my hands in his large ones and rubbed them together, filling me with love and warmth. He kissed the top of my right hand and placed it on his knee. "You may proceed."

"Sir, yes, sir," I giggled.

"I was hoping you would answer like that," James grinned as I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and let my hands slide down his muscular back.

I tossed his shirt to the side and straddled his lap, kissing him with a fervor I didn't even know I had.

"Whoa there Kali Kat," he chuckled. "Getting feisty now, huh?"

I licked my lips and nodded. "Meow."

I watched as his eyes clouded over with lust and he bit down on his bottom lip. "Now," he growled.

"Now? Now wha- JAMES!" I shrieked as he slid everything off his desk and laid me down on it, kneeling over me.

"I can't wait any longer," he shrugged. "Fuck foreplay."

"But it...helps."

"I think you're used to me by now, babe," James grinned.

"I'll never get used to your size, Daddy."

James coughed and sat up, staring at me with wide eyes. "Daddy?" he squeaked.

"You like?" I grinned, nodding to the prominent bulge in his jeans.

"Mmhm," he choked out.

"Good." I sat up on my knees and reached over to unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them over his muscular legs and throwing them to the floor. "Me next."

James licked his lips once more and leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss as he hastily got rid of my jeans and panties in one go.

"How did you-"

"No time for questions," he growled, placing my hands on his hips. I got the message and pulled his boxer briefs down, my breath hitching in my throat at the size of him. "It's ok, baby," James said gently. "I've got you, don't worry."

I closed my eyes and nodded, lying down and showing him how much I trusted him. "There's my good girl," he praised, kissing my cheek. "You are so beautiful, Kali."

"Jamie," I muttered. "Stop."

"No. I won't. You're gorgeous, honey."

"Iloveyou," I rushed out, blushing and hoping he had recently become hard of hearing.

"Kali." James took my two hands in his and pulled me up to a sitting position. "Kali." I shook my head and refused to look at him. "Miss Neumann," he chuckled.

I glanced up at him, then quickly back down. "Kali, I love you too. I want to...I want to make this work. I don't care if I have to quit. I'll find another job. But I need you."

"You- You do?" I whispered as a single tear slid down my face.

"I do. I love you."

"Tell me more," I smiled. "Later."

"Later? But I was- Oh. Ohmygod, Kali. Are you ready, baby girl?"

I reached up and gingerly cupped his face in my hands, looking directly into his eyes as I nodded. "Take me all the way."

He brought his lips down on mine, sucking and nibbling at my bottom lip until I granted him access. His tongue explored my mouth as it had time and time again, earning a moan from me.

He nibbled on my earlobe before moving down to suck on my collarbone.

"Oh James," I moaned.

"Feels good, doesn't it, baby?" he murmured into my skin.

"So good." I took in a sharp breath when I felt his teeth break skin, but relaxed as his expert tongue soothed the burning.

"Baby, I need you," I told him. "Now."

"You have me right here, Princess."

He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "You know exactly what I mean, you stupid fucker."

James smirked down at me. "Really? I always thought I was more of a hot, passionate fucker."

I smiled at him, coming up with a plan to get just what I wanted. "Then prove it."

"I will, baby," he grinned, finally pushing in and stretching me deliciously.

"Oh James," I moaned. "More."

"More?"

"Harder. Faster. Move."

"That's what I like to hear, baby," James said with a low chuckle, picking up the pace until the only sound filling the lecture hall was of skin slapping skin and our panting. James reached down in between us and began massaging my breasts, taking me to a new level of ecstasy. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to him, kissing me as his lower body worked on pleasuring mine. "I love you."

"I love you so much," I whispered, grabbing onto his shoulders as he slammed into me. "So good, Jamie," I moaned. "So good."

"Babe, I can't last much longer," James panted.

"Me neither," I said breathlessly.

James kept slamming into me and I could feel myself getting close.

"Take me all the way, Daddy," I moaned.

"Anything for you, baby girl."

Euphoria washed over me and I saw stars as I came undone at James' touch. He followed soon after, slowing down his thrusts to milk us both through our orgasms. When he had enough energy, he pulled out and let out a deep breath.

"You're too perfect," he smiled down at me, brushing a strand of hair away from my eye.

"Speak for yourself," I giggled.

"I am. And I say that you're perfect," he grinned, handing me my clothes from various corners of the room.

"Thanks," I laughed, accepting them and slipping them on. "Will you drop me home?"

"Well Kali Kat...I was thinking that you should stay with me."

"Tonight?"

"From now on. It would be easier to uh, to tutor you."

"In what?" I giggled.

"The art...of...lovemaking?" he offered with a cheeky grin as he pulled his clothes on.

"Yeah, that should cut it," I smiled.

James grabbed his keys out of the desk and his bag as I slipped mine over my shoulder. He held out his hand to me and I took it, intertwining our fingers. "C'mon, Kali Kat, let's head home."

"How are we gonna just leave?" I asked him.

"My car is in the front lot. We make a run for it," James grinned.

We walked up to the door and stuck our heads out, watching for any signs of a drunken college student who might report something.

"Jump on my back," James whispered.

"Wait, what?"

"Just do it, Kali."

"Well fine," I laughed.

James bent down and I hopped onto his back, holding onto his shoulders and smiling down at him. "Anyone there?"

"Coast is clear, Professor," I giggled.

"Alright then, Kali Kat. Let's go."

I threw my head back and laughed as my dorky boyfriend ran across the parking lot to his car, smiling to myself as we headed home.

And who knows?

Maybe, just maybe, in a few years...

"_Good morning, class. I'm your new teacher, Mrs. Maslow."_

Kali Maslow.

Hell, I like the sound of that.


End file.
